Hot and Sweet
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Spring Kinkfest Prompt for February 2nd – Cloud/Tifa –Irresistible – 'Sweeter than Heaven/Hotter than Hell'


Title: Hot and Sweet

Characters: Cloud/Tifa

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: Sweeter than Heaven/Hotter than Hell

A/N: Prompt for February 2nd – Cloud/Tifa –Irresistible – 'Sweeter than Heaven/Hotter than Hell'

Timeline: Advent Children Complete

Word Count: 1, 146

Betaed: No

~~~~Hot and Sweet~~~~

Sweeter than Heaven but Hotter than Hell was an odd contrast when she thought about it but she felt it suited Cloud Strife's personality to boot. To people who didn't know him, he came off as cold, aloof. Like a man who didn't give a damn about anything. But she knew better. She always had known better.

Cloud was a complex to anyone who wanted to get to know him but you had to expect that if count in the fact that he spent five years in a tank floating in his personal hell. From the age of 16 to the age of 21, he didn't experience life like all other teenagers did. He was an experiment for a sick bastard to play with.

Even now, anger still burned through her at the thought of Hojo using Cloud like that. Taking a deep breath to let the anger slowly burn out, she sighed, her fists unclenching and she relaxed against the cushions of the couch she was currently sitting sideways on with her legs drawn up and a book open on her lap. She had been in the middle of reading a book that Yuffie had given her but eventfully given up with. That was how she started thinking about Cloud.

He's sweet; he brought her home flowers that she might like. Flowers were a rarity in their world so any flowers he could find was always a welcomed surprise. He also found markets and brought home different kinds of fruits and vegetables. She had found it funny when he brought back two large plastic bags filled to the brim with different fruits and vegetables. He and the kids had fun in trying to find out what each one was.

He would bring back treasures from each part of the country when he went to visit, much to the delight of the children when they saw the new strange things. She enjoyed them as well as it brought memories back of their trip when they were trying to stop Sephiroth.

He was sweet whenever she, Marlene or Denzel were ill. He would hold them; comfort them when they didn't have the energy to do anything. Use cold cloths to help bring down their temperature, warm cloth to warm them. He would go out and buy them medicine and food that would make them feel better. Whenever the kids would feel restless, he would play with them a little or read them something or tell them a story, cutting down the level of violence. She found it sweet that he would recount something that Zack Fair, someone who had been like a brother to Cloud, had done that would bring a smile to the kids' face. It was a rare thing to hear Cloud talk about his past.

He would help out in the bar whenever it got busy just to give Tifa a small break or help the kids out with their homework or teach them something. Marlene, despite being a girl, had an interest in motorbikes just as much as Denzel did. Tifa could only conclude it was due to the fact Barret had a prosthetic arm that could transform into a gun. Or it could be due to being surrounded by two boys who has a love for fast things. Seeing Cloud, Marlene and Denzel all working on the bike always brought a smile to face when she saw them, the kids asking him countless of questions and Cloud, with his never-ending patience (which always seems to vanish whenever the Turks came near him) would answer them the best of his abilities.

He's hot, there was no denying that. She has heard many women who come into the bar in hope to catch a glimpse of the elusive man. Many of them had wondered about his prowess in bed, after all, if he could manoeuvre the bike with ease, then it would make sense that he would know his way around a woman's body.

Even now it still caused her to blush. Even though she and Cloud had been lovers for a while, despite the 'break' when Cloud disappeared due to Geostigma, she still found it hard to talk to anyone about their sex life, probably because it was something that belonged to them.

He wasn't just hot in the physical sense. He was also hot at night when she was cold. He was like a heating blanket for her to curl up next to during the middle of the night. She liked knowing that he could heat her up without one of them having to put up the heating. He had told her that it was due to Mako running through him.

He was hot when he fought. The intense gleam in his eyes when he focused on his enemy, the way he gripped his sword and the way his teeth gritted together. Their enemies, and other men, even women got scared when they saw Cloud like that but it had always been a turn on for her because he could be just that intense in their sex life. When it was scary for them, it was a comfort for her because she knew that he would never hurt her.

He was also hot when he had a baby in his arms. Cid and Shera had managed to settle down and decided to start a family. Shera had been one of the lucky ones and had gotten pregnant pretty early on. She gave birth to a sweet baby girl name Aerith. They had wanted to name her after their friend who had sacrificed her life to save them all in the end. She had even helped to bring Cloud back, something all of them were thankful for. They had approached them, as they had been Aerith's closet friends, for permission.

To see Cloud with Aerith was the sweetest thing she had ever seen. He held her so gently like she was made of glass. A smile crossed her face as she remember the panic that crossed Cloud's face when Aerith cried before he gently rocked her, lulling her back to sleep. Cloud had looked up and met her eyes across the party and both of them shared a wistful smile. They had talked about having kids but they had been so busy with fighting that it never seemed like the right time to have children.

Tifa sighed as she slid her hand over her lower stomach and smiled to herself. That was all going to change and she couldn't wait to see Cloud's face when she told him when Cloud appeared in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers and a stuffed teddy-bear with a blue ribbon tied around it's neck and the smile grew brighter.

Yeah, Hot and Sweet would be her new code for Cloud; it was only fitting after all.

The End

I just realised that it was mostly Tifa thinking about Cloud…


End file.
